


Demons Within

by Nonconogram



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Abduction, Alternate Universe - Fae, BDSM, Fae & Fairies, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, No happy ending. Ever., Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Succubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonconogram/pseuds/Nonconogram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew has a dark secret, one he has kept for as long as he could. He is half Succubus; but far from giving him any special powers or useful abilities it just leaves him vulnerable and in constant danger. </p><p>This is an AU where the characters are not countries. There are fae and demons, but they aren't really a focus in this story. This whole thing is basically just smut with no real plot or purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sort of tease to be honest. Unless I end up too lazy to write more there will be more chapters. I have a few things planned, though whether this will have many chapters or just one real chapter (this doesn't count), I don't know yet.  
> Also, thanks for nearly 2000 hits for Communist Bug :D Also, all the Kudos and stuff. I wasn't going to write this, but I thought I might as well, given how close to 2000 hits Communist Bug has.

Matthew’s eyes snapped open as he jolted to consciousness. His breathing was harsh, and sweat coated his body. He couldn’t remember having a bad dream, but he felt as if he’d woken to one. His wrists were bound with iron chains that were attached to a bed that was not his own. His shoulders hurt as his arms had been forced to remain over his head for who knew how long.

As he forced himself to calm down he took in what he could of his surroundings. He was in an unfamiliar room, on an unfamiliar bed. His clothes were still on, with the exception of his red hoodie, which had been hung up over the footboard, in plain sight. The door had an impressive lock, and though the window was hidden behind a curtain Matthew was sure that too would be impossible to get out of. The curtain was just thin enough to let in the light Matthew was using to see the room, but he couldn’t see anything out of the window.

Matthew knew this was no random abduction. He had been taken for one reason; his mother was a succubus. Matthew was not so naive as to believe that this could be a coincidence; which meant there was almost certainly one reason that he was here.  
He felt ill as he realised that whoever had abducted him almost certainly meant to rape him.

He wasn’t left alone with his worries for long. After far too short of a wait he head someone outside the door; unlocking it. He tensed, fingers curling over until they brushed over the slightly painful iron of his chains. There was nothing he could do to fight, or to defend himself. His knew his best option would be to stay quiet and just let what would come happen. Knowing this did nothing to calm him, and he remained tense, eyes glued to the door as it opened.

 


	2. First Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred comes into the room and gives Matthew a choice.  
> This chapter contains a forced blowjob and forced ejaculation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, an update didn't take /that/ long, right? Ehehehe...  
> I'll try write something better later. Don't hold your breath though.

Matthew closed his eyes and forced himself to react. If he could pretend to be asleep there was a slim chance he could put off what was going to happen. It was hard to keep his eyes closed as he heard someone walk into the room, and harder still to not tense.

“Hey.” Came a strangely careful voice. There was a pause before the voice spoke again. “Huh? Are pretending to be asleep? We’ve got cameras in here dude. I know you’re awake. I didn’t just randomly walk in a few seconds after you woke up.”

Matthew considered for a moment whether there was any point in continuing to pretend to be asleep. It could be a bluff, but it was a fair bit of a coincidence. He hadn’t really thought of that. Reluctantly he opened his eyes to look at the strange man who’d come into the room. He had bright blue eyes, blonde hair and was fairly tall.

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, which caused Matthew to tense uncomfortably.

“You’re pretty hot.”

The words made Matthew feel a little ill, and if he were able to he would have started running at that point. Being chained to a bed didn’t allow for much of a struggle however, and pulling against iron hurt. Being only half succubus meant that iron wasn’t that much of a problem, but it did have a slight burning sting, and pressing against it felt like rubbing against steel wool.

“I’m Alfred by the way.” Alfred said as he placed a hand on Matthew’s stomach.

Matthew cringed as the touch caused him to involuntarily pull against his binds. He tried to cover up how badly it hurt, and Alfred didn’t comment. “P-please don’t touch me.”

Alfred laughed and pushed his hand under Mathew’s shirt in response. “What do you think you’re here for?”

“Please stop. I really don’t want to.”

Alfred just grinned and finally took his hand off of Matthew’s stomach. It didn’t get better though, as straight after that he straddled Matthew’s waist. “That’s what the chains are for. You don’t have to want it. Besides, you’re going to want it eventually. You’ve got that, demon thingy. I just have to fuck you a couple of times and you’re going to start wanting it.”

Matthew jerked against the chains again, gritting his teeth against the pain. This really wasn’t fair. Alfred was right though, and that was the worst part. Matthew wasn’t sure exactly how it worked, but he knew that children of a succubus and a human were fair more vulnerable then either a succubus or a human. The ejaculation of a human male was basically able to control a half succubus, and Matthew knew that no matter how much he hated it, all it would take was Alfred to cum on or in him a few times and he wouldn’t be able to struggle.

“That’s right, isn’t it?”

Matthew paused, wondering whether there was any point in lying. He wasn’t a very good liar, and the chances were Alfred wouldn’t believe him even if he could lie well. He settled for just not replying, but that was less a decision and more a result of being unable to make a decision on what he should say.

“Well, whatever. Arty’s full of shit most the time, but he wasn’t the only one who said this, so it’s probably right. I guess I’ll find out anyway. Oh yeah, what’s your name? You didn’t actually say before.”

Matthew hesitated again, not really wanting to tell Alfred his name. He frowned in confusion as Alfred grabbed one of his hands then realised what he was doing as Alfred pulled his hand, causing Matthew’s wrist to press against the iron cuff. “Matthew!” He breathed out in relief as Alfred let go of his hand.

“Matthew huh? Cool, I’m going to call you Mattie.” Alfred ran his hand down Matthew’s arm, then his chest and only stilling when he reached Matthew’s stomach. “Hey, how attached to these clothes are you?”

Matthew swallowed thickly, trembling slightly as Alfred pulled his shirt up and began running his hand over Matthew’s bared stomach. “Um, why?”

“Cause I want to get your clothes off and it’d be easiest to just cut them off. If you don’t want me to cut them off then you have to do something to show me I can trust you enough to unchain you for long enough to get your clothes off and stuff.”

Matthew cringed, really not liking anything that Alfred had said. “I, uh. I’d prefer it if you didn’t cut my clothes.”

Alfred kept his hand on Matthew’s stomach and moved his other hand to his own belt. “Enough you’ll suck my cock to keep them safe? I mean, you’re going to have to eventually anyway, but if you do it now then I’ll trust you enough to unchain you to get your clothes off.”

Matthew clenched his jaw reflexively. He could see that the best option would be to just do what Alfred wanted, but he wasn’t sure he could stomach it. “I, um, is there a different option?”

“Well, if you don’t suck my cock then I’ll just fuck you anyway, so you know, up to you.”

Matthew really wanted to just close his eyes and will himself home, but that wasn’t going to work. He reluctantly looked over at Alfred and thought through what he was going to say. “I, um.” He looked over at the wall, deciding this would be a lot easier if he pretended Alfred wasn’t there. “I’ll do it.”

“Do what?”

He could hear the laughter in Alfred’s voice. He was clearly enjoying this a lot more than Matthew was. “I’ll, um, I’ll suck...” He cleared his throat awkwardly before he tried again. “I’ll suck your cock.”

Alfred didn’t try to hide his excitement as he jumped off the bed, stripping off his pants eagerly before getting back on the bed, hesitating. “Uh, this would probably work better if I unchain you first.”

Matthew wasn’t really sure if that benefitted him at all. The door was still locked, and Alfred could probably take him in a fair fight. Matthew was also a little woozy from something, presumably what ever had knocked him out before. It would be good to get out of the chains though.

“If you try to struggle or anything I’ll just chain you up again. Also, there’s other people outside, so you won’t get anywhere if you try to escape.” Alfred explained as he rummaged in his pants to pull out a single key. One key seemed a little odd, as Matthew doubted the same key opened the door and his chains. “I don’t even have the key to the door, so you really won’t get anywhere at all if you try to escape.” Matthew cringed slightly as Alfred fiddled with the manacles. He kept jostling them, which caused Matthew pain. Eventually his wrists were free and he pulled him down, cringing again as his shoulders complained about being moved after being held in the same place for too long.

He gently stretched his arms as Alfred unchained his feet.

“Well, while you’re unchained you might as well take off your clothes too.”

Matthew paused in his stretching and thought about his options. There really weren’t any options at all, so it didn’t take long for him to think about it. He was reluctant, and he didn’t try to hide how much he didn’t want to do it as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Alfred licked his lips as he watched, reaching out and taking Matthews shirt after he’d pulled it off. Matthew didn’t hand it over happily, but Alfred didn’t leave him any options. He tossed it off to some corner and flicked his gaze to Matthew’s pants. “All of your clothes.”

Matthew grit his teeth and tried to make it as un-sexual as he could. Alfred seemed to still enjoy watching his take his pants off anyway. “Toss them over on the floor.” He said, making Matthew throw them away this time.

Soon Matthew was naked and sitting on the bed awkwardly, trying to cover up what he could with his hands and posture.

“Nice.” Alfred commented, not making Matthew feel at all better about the situation. Alfred pulled his own shirt off and tossed it away, not caring where it fell as he sat at the head of the bed. “Come on.” He said, spreading his legs and bit.

Matthew looked over, seeing that Alfred was already half hard. He shuddered as he tried to rationalise this. He crawled over to Alfred and sat down close to him, procrastinating as much as he could.

Alfred quickly grew impatient. “Come on Mattie. You said you’d do it.”

Matthew took a deep breath in and let it out slowly before he decided this would be better to just get it over with. He put one hand around the base of Alfred’s cock, holding it gently as he put his mouth over the tip of it. He hadn’t done this sort of thing before, but he had a reasonable idea of what to do anyway. He clenched his eyes and swiped his tongue over the tip.

Alfred shuddered in pleasure and put a hand on the back of Matthew’s head, gripping his hand loosely. “Mm, that’s good Mattie.”

Matthew resisted pulling back or biting and instead resolved to get Alfred off as quickly as possible. He knew this was going to have lasting consequences, but resisting or pulling out now would not do him any good.

He tensed slightly as Alfred began pushing his head, trying to get him to go deeper. “Come on Mattie. You’ve gotta take it deeper.” Alfred whined. Matthew relented and allowed Alfred to push his head down until he was almost choking. It was very uncomfortable having Alfred cock pressing against his throat, but he could handle it.

He sucked and licked it for a while before Alfred decided that wasn’t enough either. Alfred grabbed the hand Matthew was using to stop Alfred from forcing himself too far down Matthews throat. “Just relax, kay?” That was all the warning Matthew got before Alfred suddenly pushed his head down and made Matthew deep-throat him. Matthew had expected to choke, but it just didn’t happen. Alfred’s cock slid deep into his throat with no dramas, though it was uncomfortable boarding on painful and Matthew was struggling to breathe. There was no gag reflex though and Alfred happily groaned as he ground his hips into Matthew’s face. “Fuck Mattie.” He moaned. “Keep sucking.”

Matthew was disturbed by how easily Alfred was able to force his cock right down his throat. He reminded himself that he needed to get Alfred off as quickly as he could and he returned to sucking.

He didn’t realise his body was responding until he moaned. His eyes shot open and he stopped moving as he realised how much his body was getting off from this. He closed his eyes again and returned to sucking hard, more determined then ever to get Alfred off quickly. He hoped that he could get Alfred to cum before he realised that Matthew was hard.

Alfred began moaning out sickening encouragements as he pulled Matthew’s head up and down, not giving Matthew the chance to move himself. His movements soon became more erratic as he drew closer to his climax. “That’s so good Mattie. I’m so close.” Alfred suddenly pulled Matthew off of his cock. “Kneel on the floor.” He ordered, but he didn’t give Matthew much of an opportunity to obey, or even to register the order before he moved Matthew. He quickly shoved his cock back down Matthew’s throat as soon as Matthew was kneeling on the floor. This time he held Matthew’s head in place as he thrusted down his throat, groaning the whole time.

Matthew only realised as Alfred held his face against his hips that the reason for the sudden move had been so that Matthew was forced to swallow Alfred’s cum. As the first spurts slid down his throat he tried to pull away, but it was already too late. He was forced to swallow around Alfred’s cock as Alfred rutted against his face until he was completely spent.

Alfred held Matthew in place for a little bit longer before he finally let go of his head. “Fuck Mattie, that was so good.” He sighed happily before standing. “Get back on the bed.”

Matthew glanced around the room, trying to find his clothes.

“Mattie, on the bed.”

“C-can I get dressed first?”

“No. If you’re cold I can put a blanket over you.”

Matthew finally saw his shirt. He sighed and looked away from it, resigning himself to the fact he had just lost his clothes for the foreseeable future.

When he was settled back on the bed Alfred suddenly noticed his erection. He grinned but stayed quiet for the moment as he chained Matthew back up. Without a word Alfred cupped Matthew’s erection, causing him to gasp and buck. “W-woah. Please don’t do that.”  
“Come on Mattie, it’ll feel good.”

Matthew could feel the effects of Alfred’s cum starting to take effect. He groaned and closed his eyes as a warm feeling rushed over him. He mused that it wasn’t dissimilar to the effect of red wine.

Alfred began stroking Matthew’s cock, watching his face as he pleasured him. “Feel good Mattie?”

Matthew tried to resist the urge to reply, but the words tumbled out anyway. “Yes.”

“Say ‘it feels good Alfred’.”

“It feels good Alfred.” Matthew repeated, his hips arching into Alfred’s touch.

Alfred suddenly took his hand away and Matthew groaned out in complaint.

“Beg me Mattie.”

Matthew really wished he could stop himself, but before he could even consider what he was doing he began to beg Alfred to touch him again. He spread his legs as much as the chains allowed him to as he begged.

It didn’t take much for Alfred to return to pleasuring him. “That’s good Mattie. Told you you’d like it.”

Matthew cried out as he came, his breath coming in harsh pants.

“God Mattie. That was awesome.” Alfred wiped his hands on the mattress and left Matthew, dazed and streaked in his own cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos or a comment if you liked it :3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you're really interested in me continuing it, though as I said up top, unless I get a serious case of the lazies there should be at least one proper chapter coming. If you're interested leave a comment. If this gets enough attention and I enjoy writing it enough I may make this a longer fic, as well as using more characters. If there's any characters you'd really like to see in this let me know :3


End file.
